deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Tau Volantis Moon
The' Moon''' orbiting Tau Volantis is a massive Necromorph, one of the Brethren Moons that are the origin of the Markers' signals. It is the result of an incomplete Convergence Event: the last stage of Necromorph evolution. The Moon serves as the final boss of Dead Space 3. History Formation and Dormancy At an unspecified point in the past, the alien civilization native to Tau Volantis discovered a Black Marker. Influenced by the Marker's signal, the aliens studied the Marker and created numerous copies, perhaps out of religious reverence or in order to harness the near-limitless energy offered by the devices. The Markers eventually spawned a Necromorph outbreak, and as the infestation overran the planet, the Black Marker initiated a Convergence Event. Millions of Necromorphs and corpses were flung into orbit by the Marker, where they assembled into an aggregate mass resembling a planetoid: a newborn Brethren Moon. The surviving aliens, presumably having spent their final months and years preparing for such an event, activated a massive terraforming machine and flash-froze both the Moon and the planet. The machine was designed to then pull the Moon into the planet and crush it, but for unknown reasons the machine malfunctioned. The half-formed Moon remained in orbit, unable to move but still able to project its telepathic signal to any Markers in range. Revival After Jacob Danik deactivated the alien machine on Tau Volantis, the Moon was able to begin completing the Convergence Event it began long ago. When Isaac Clarke reactivated and completed the machine, the Moon collided with the surface of Tau Volantis and was killed. Before leaving the planet for Earth, Ellie Langford confirmed that the Moon's Marker signal had ceased. However, this was not the end of the Necromorph threat: before it died, the Moon reached out to its dormant brethren throughout the galaxy, awakening them from hibernation. The other Moons then began broadcasting the signal anew, allowing the Necromorph infestations on Tau Volantis and elsewhere to resume. Combat Strategy The Moon is fought as the final boss of Dead Space 3. Before the actual fight begins, Isaac must fly towards the Moon's mouth while dodging falling debris and one of the creature's massive tentacles. When he reaches inside the mouth, Isaac crash lands on a large circular platform that was sucked in along with the Alien Machine. When he regains his posture, Isaac comes face-to-face with the Moon's massive worm-like inner mouth, initiating the boss fight. The Moon is impervious to all the weapons that Isaac possesses. The only way to defeat it is by destroying the three eyes located on the body of the inner mouth. In order to achieve this, Isaac must stand on the glowing circle located on the middle of the platform to enhance his Kinesis Module. He then must use the enhanced Kinesis to grab one of the Markers floating outside of the platform to launch it directly into the eye to destroy it, all the while avoiding attacks that the Moon throws out. During the battle, the Moon attacks by shooting out large rock-like projectiles from its body. Each of the projectiles will land on the edges of the platform that Isaac stands on, inflicting damage on Isaac if he stands on one of the landing spots. After a few seconds, the projectile will burst open, releasing either Slasher or Twitcher to attack Isaac. The Moon's second and most dangerous attack is to use two massive tentacles to pull the platform that Isaac stands on right into its inner mouth, which results an instant death if Isaac fails to destroy the two tentacles in time. Death Scenes *If Isaac/Carver is unable to destroy its yellow weakspots when it tries to suck them in, it will successfully suck them into its maw and eat them. *If Isaac/Carver wandered off the platform where the fight is taking place, they will be sucked up by the Convergence vortex. Gallery Isaac vs The Moon concept art.jpg|Isaac vs The Moon Concept Art DS3 The Moon Concept Art.jpg|The Moon Concept Art Fuck you, moon....jpg|Cinematic entrance scene to the moon fight Guts.jpg|The moons 'guts', after having the machine being pulled from them It's working!.jpg Zoom zoom.jpg|Flying towards the moon Appearances *''Dead Space 3'' (First Appearance) Trivia * Isaac attacks the Moon by spearing it in the eye with nearby Markers launched by his enhanced Kinesis module, a possible reference to the Dead Space: Aftermath box art and the NoonTech Diagnostics Machine from Dead Space 2. The Moon Category:Bosses